Pemanfaatan, Balas Budi, dan Cinta
by Tatan-chan
Summary: Dan soal Gaara dia tidak tau bagaimana selanjutnya tapi Naruto tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Andai saja Gaara mau bertahan mungkin cinta bukannya sesuatu hal yang mustahil.


Pemanfaatan, Balas Budi, dan Cinta

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:NarutoxGaara

Genre:Romance

Rated:K+

Siang ini di dalam apartemen yang cukup sempit dan terlihat berantakan terlihat dua orang berbeda usia. Namun tidak seperti kebanyakan tradisi dimana anak bersujud di kaki orangtua, di apartemen ini justru sebaliknya. Terlihat seorang ibu berambut coklat madu dengan terusan berwarna putih dan garis wajah yang cukup tegas namun terlihat tetap cantik meski sudah tua sedang bersujud di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga tanda di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Ya kedua orang itu adalah Mebuki Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kumohon Naruto, kumohon lepaskan Sakura"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Naruto, Kazushi dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh Danzo ketika ia hampir terbunuh dalam suatu misi, sampai sekarang Kazushi selalu beranggapan bahwa hal itu adalah hutang dan suatu hari nanti harus dibayar. Dan sekarang Danzo sedang dalam kesulitan karena anak laki-laki nya terlibat asmara dengan kakaknya sendiri"

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin orang itu datang dan mengatakan kalau salah satu anaknya meninggal dan adiknya sedikit terguncang akan hal itu tetapi saat bertemu Sakura minggu lalu di rumah kami, anak itu membaik. Anak itu mungkin memilki ketertarikan kepada Sakura, Kazushi melihat hal itu sebagai cara untuk balas budi."

"Tapi Sakura tidak mencintainya! Kau tidak bisa memaksanya!"

"Dengar Naruto laki-laki itu baik, kuat dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tidakkah itu cukup untuk kebahagiaan seorang wanita? Dan lagi Sakura pasti bahagia karena telah membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya."

"Memangnya siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Dia teman satu tim mu, Sai"

"Apa? Sai" Sai… menyukai Sakura. Dia… menyukai Sakura. Dia pintar dan kuat pantas saja kedua orangtua Sakura langsung menyukainya. Tapi tidakkah perrkataanya terkadang kasar? Apa dia sudah berubah? Apa Dia berubah… demi Sakura!?

"Kumohon Naruto lepaskan dia. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir dari seorang ibu" Dengan hal itu diapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Arggggh sial! Aku bahkan sudah mengejarnya sejak di akademi, dan sekarang aku yang harus memutuskannya demi temanku sendiri? Ditambah lagi aku yang harus memutuskannya. Ukh mengingat kekuatan Sakura mungkin aku akan ada di RS selama 1 bulan bahkan lebih setelah melakukan itu. Kepalaku sakit sekali… sepertinya aku butuh Ramen Ichiraku"

Naruto terus memikirkan bagaimana cara melepaskan Sakura, sekalipun ia tidak mau melepaskannya namun harus ia akui apa yang dikatakan ibunya Sakura adalah benar. Lagipula selama ini yang terus – menerus mengatakan cinta hanya Naruto jadi mungkin Sakura dapat dengan mudah melepas dan melupakannya. Memikirkan ini Naruto jadi ingin menangis. Tapi tetap saja Sakura itu pintar dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jadi mungkin Sakura tidak akan menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto memutuskannya, apalagi dengan alasan yang klasik seperti "aku sudah tidak mencintaimu" atau alasan yang menjelek-jelekan dirinya seperti "maaf tapi kau membosankan" kalau sudah begini Naruto seperti seorang yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Patah hati iya patah tulang juga "mungkin" iya. Terkadang Naruto ingin sekali memiliki sedikit kejeniusan Shikamaru. Tunggu, Shikamaru? Ah itu dia! Naruto harus minta bantuan Shikamaru!

"Aku sudah kenyang paman ini uangnya terima kasih!" kata Naruto. Dia segera keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen dan mulai pencariannya. Untunglah Shikamaru bukan orang yang sulit dicari keberadaannya jadi tidak sampai satu jam Naruto sudah menemukan temannya itu sedang tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon di hutan Nara.

"SHIKAAAAAAAA"

"cih mendokusei, ada apa Naruto?"

"Maaf Shika tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, begini…" dan Narutopun menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto tidak bersemangat dan bahkan seperti ingin menangis saat menceritakannya.

"Oh, Kenapa kau menyerah? Biasanya kau tidak begitu mudah menyerah seperti ini Naruto?"

"Mana mungkin aku tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini dan bahagia sendirian sementara Sakura dicoret namanya dari keluarga, Ibu Sakura yang sudah pasti sedih, dan Sai yang sekali lagi kehilangan cinta dari hidupnya. Aku tidak sanggup Shika."

"Baiklah kalau kau memilih memutuskannya. Kurasa dalam hubungan akan jauh lebih baik kalau perempuan yang mengakhirinya. Jadi kau bisa membuat Sakura bosan padamu atau muak dan marah padamu"

"Aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini minggu depan Shika, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu Sakura bosan padaku"

"Ck Mendokusei. Selingkuh saja"

"selingkuh? Kau mau aku mati ya shika?"

"tidak, lagipula untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya dia pasti tidak akan menangis di depanmu saat dia mengetahuinya jadi mungkin kau hanya akan dapat satu tinjuan penuh amarah saja, kemudian dia pasti lari dan nangis sendirian."

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku harus berselingkuh dengan siapa?"

"siapa perempuan yang pernah kau cintai selain Sakura?"

"ibuku"

"kalau begitu cari seseorang yang mirip dengan ibumu."

Ibu Naruto yang pernah ia lihat lewat mimpi sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah, kulit putih susu dan halus juga senyum yang menawan, sangat cantik. Selain itu dia juga tegar dan sangat kuat. Dia juga seorang jinchuriki seperti Naruto. Sebenarnya ada Karin wanita berambut merah, namun dia tergila-gila dengan Sasuke dan lagi wanita itupun seorang buronan. Ah lagipula sepertinya Naruto memiliki seseorang yang dekat dengannya dan juga mirip dengan ibunya. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak asing dengan warna merah dan putih susu itu hanya saja ada yang berbeda tapi dia tidak ingat apa yang membedakannya. Apa dari aspek seorang jinchuriki? Tapi sepertinya tidak, tunggu bibir, nah itu dia perbedaan ibunya dan orang itu ada di senyumnya. Orang yang mirip dengan ibunya itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Tunggu kalau begitu orang itu pasti jinchuriki, tapi Naruto hanya mengenal dua orang ibunya dan…Gaara

"bagaimana kalau Gaara-san?"

"Gaara? Shikamaru apa kau gila? Tadi kau menyuruhku selingkuh sekarang kau menyuruhku berhubungan dengan sesama jenis?"

"tidak aku tidak gila"

"Apa yang akan Sakura katakana kalau melihatku berselingkuh dengan lelaki hah?"

"dia akan berkata "kita putus" lagipula ini hal yang bagus setidaknya Sakura tidak akan membanding-bandingkan Gaara dengannya dan dia juga tidak akan macam-macam padamu karena kau pacar dari seorang Kazekage."

"kau benar, yah lagipula ini hanya pura-pura kurasa tidak masalah"

"apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa memintanya menjadi kekasih pura-puramu. Karena kalau sejak awal kau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih(selingkuhan) pura-puramu Gaara tidak akan berekspresi dengan baik dan dia justru akan terlihat tertekan. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk mengelabui Sakura yang menurutku cukup pintar, ada baiknya kalau hubungan kalian asli sekalipun perasaannya palsu."

"tidak mungkin bisa asli, Gaara pasti akan merasa jijik padaku"

"kalau begitu itu akan jadi mudah, Gaara akan menerima pernyataanmu karena hutang budi, nah setelah 1-2 bulan dari saat kau putus dengan Sakura, kau bisa mengacau dan membuat dia tidak tahan, dia pasti akan minta putus dengan mudah karena kalian tidak punya rasa satu sama lain."

"tapi ada baiknya kau menggunakan perasaanmu dalam memperlakukan Gaara setidaknya biarkan ia tau kau menyayanginya sehingga dia akan berlaku alami di depan Sakura dan semua orang" Berpacaran dengan Gaara. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja ketika mereka berpacaran Naruto bisa melihat senyum Gaara. Menurut Naruto Gaara terlalu murung walaupun sudah tidak kejam. Tapi tetap saja Naruto kan penasaran apa senyum Gaara juga seindah senyum milik Ibunya. Sepertinya pikiran Naruto mulai berkelana kesana kemari. Dia terus melamun. Shika yang merasa Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu tidurnya saja mulai angkat suara.

"kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lebih baik kau pulang Naruto."

"tu tunggu Shika, ka-kalau karena perasaan sayang itu aku jadi menyukainya?"

"ya sudah malah bagus"

"bukan itu maksudku, kau tau kalau aku mulai nyaman dengan hubungan kami nantinya tapi dia tetap merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa jijik padaku bagaimana?"

"apa dulu ketika kau menyukai Sakura, Sakura juga menyukaimu?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu sama seperti Sakura, buat Gaara menyukaimu. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak menyukainya Naruto tapi jika kau bisa memperlakukan Gaara dengan baik, gunakan perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanmu terhadap Sakura ketika kau memperlakukannya. Itu bekal utamamu agar dapat bertahan dengan hubungan seperti ini setidaknya beberapa bulan dan agar terlihat seperti pasangan pada umunya."

"YOSH baiklah terima kasih Shika" dan dengan itu Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Shikamaru. Dia mulai memikirkan kira-kira apa benda yang cocok untuk seorang laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kekasih(selingkuhan)nya, setelah bertanya pada teman-temannya akhirnya Naruto mengikuti saran dari Ino untuk membelikannya satu pot penuh Clover dan saran dari Neji untuk membelikannya bolpoin. Tentu saja Naruto tidak berkata bahwa ia akan menyatakan cinta pada Gaara. Semua temannya kan sudah tau kalau Naruto itu pacar Sakura. Dia hanya berkata bahwa hari ini Gaara ultah untung saja tidak ada satupun temannya yang tau kapan ulang tahun Gaara yang sebenarnya. Dengan berbekal makanan secukupnya NAruto memulai perjalanannya ke Suna. Di setiap pemberhentian dia pasti berlatih menyatakan cinta. Untung saja dia berlatih di dalam hutan jadi tidak ada yang melihat, mungkin kalau ada yang melihat Naruto pasti sudah disangka gila. Tak terasa dua hari sudah berlalu dan sekarang dia sudah berada di depan gerbang Suna. Entah kenapa padahal Naruto baru melihat gerbang Suna tapi dia sudah gugup dan lupa akan perkataan apa yang akan ia katakan nanti. Tapi dia tidak boleh mundur sekarang, dengan memberanikan diri dia melangkah menuju gedung Kazekage. Sesampainya di gedung Kazekage Naruto dapat dengan mudah masuk karena orang-orang Suna sepertinya sudah sangat mengenalnya, lagipula katanya Gaara hanya akan menandatangani beberapa dokumen saja hari ini. Naruto mengetuk dan masuk begitu Gaara sudah mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Hai Gaara, apa kau sibuk?"

"tidak juga ada apa?"

"ano… Gaara menurutmu aku seperti apa?"

"hah? Kau baik, bersemangat, dan kuat memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku menyatakan cinta kira-kira akan diterima tidak?"

"mungkin iya"

"kalau begitu…" Naruto memegang tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi terkulai di atas meja, dia mulai mengambil tanaman clover nya dan berkata"Be Mine?"

"apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara jadilah pacarku Gaara"

"Apa kau salah makan Naruto? Kau lupa kalau aku laki-laki?"

"tidak aku tidak salah makan dan tidak aku tidak lupa kalau kau laki-laki, dan aku juga tidak pernah lupa akan perasaanku padamu aku mencintaimu Gaara, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"apa kau tau konsekuensinya? Hubungan kita tidak wajar ingat"

"ya aka tau dan aku mau kita berjuang bersama Gaara. Apa kau bersedia? Mungkin awalnya akan berat tapi kurasa selama kita selalu bersama rintangan sesulit apapun akan kujalani"

"baiklah akan kucoba"

"Benarkah? YEEEI terimakasih Gaara terimakasih ah ayo Gaara kutraktir makan siang kita rayakan hari ini"

Naruto dan Gaara mulai kencan(?) pertama mereka, sebenarnya Gaara agak risih karena sedari tadi Naruto terus menerus menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya genggaman tangan Naruto itu hangat hanya saja Gaara takut bila suatu hari Naruto akan sakit hati ketika dia sadar kalau Gaara menerimanya hanya karena Gaara merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto. Lain Gaara lain lagi Naruto, dia menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya kesana kemari karena itulah hal yang dipelajarinya dari buku "Tips Sukses Kencan Pertama" walaupun sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Sakura tapi sejujurnya dia tak pernah berkencan, paling hanya meluangkan waktu ketika dalam misi, "semoga saja Gaara tidak sadar kalau sedang kumanfaatkan,maafkan aku Gaara". Hari ini tentu saja hari bahagia bagi keduanya sekalipun perasaan mereka berbeda dengan status yang mereka sandang tapi menghabiskan waktu dengan "teman" yang berharga itu tetap menyenangkan bukan?

"terima kasih Naruto aku senang bisa jalan-jalan denganmu"

"sama-sama ah itu apa kau bisa ikut aku pulang ke Konoha besok? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku…"

Gaara membatu mendengarnya tidak disangka akan secepat ini hubungannya. Ukh kalau dia tidak sedang bingung mungkin dia akan tertawa melihat Naruto salah tingkah dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"bagaimana Gaara? Tapi… kalau kau sibuk tidak perlu hehe aku kembali ke hotel dulu ya Gaara Jaa"

"tunggu… aku akan ikut"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Gaara aku mencintaimu cup" naruto mencium kening Gaara sebelum Gaara bereaksi terhadap hal yang tadi ia alami, sang pelaku baru saja melarikan diri. keesokan harinya Gaara dan Naruto pergi ke Konoha. Suasana antara mereka begitu canggung lantaran insiden yang kemarin. Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka dia berhasil melakukan adegan terakhir yang ada di buku walau sebenarnya masih tidak benar sih, seharusnya kan cium di bibir bukan di kening, tapi lihat saja baru cium kening Gaara sudah menjadi sebegini diam, mungkin kalau Naruto mencium Gaara sungguhan bisa2 dia diam2 dibunuh.

"ano.. Gaara apa kau marah?"

"tidak" 'sial apa yang kupikirkan mencium kening itu kan wajar untuk orang yang sedang berpacaran'

"syukurlah kalau begitu,ano yang tadi malam apa lain kali aku boleh melakukannya lagi?"

"…" saat itu akhirnya Gaara sadar bahwa dia telah berpacaran dengan pria mesum berwajah innocent. Setelah 2 hari perjalanan akhirnya gerbang Konoha terlihat, besok seharusnya Sakura akan dilamar. Dan Naruto tau Sakura pasti mencarinya lagipula sekarang dapat merasakan chakra dari Sakura dan benar saja Sakura sedang berada di depan gerbang sepertinya dia menunggu Naruto, sepertinya rencana dapat dilakukan sekarang. Naruto memastikan Sakura dapat melihat dirinya dan Gaara. 'Grep' Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara dan tersenyum padanya.

"Gaara itu ada daun di rambutmu" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Gaara. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata usapan itu berubah menjadi kecupan di kening lagi.

"hehe… tidak apa-apa kan Gaara?" ternyata tanpa diduga Gaara membalasnya dengan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Wajahnya begitu merah. Begitu pula dengan wajah Naruto, tidak disangka kecupan Gaara di pipi kirinya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memecah konsentrasinya karena Naruto sadar Sakura sudah pergi sejak Naruto mengecup Gaara, dan dia juga sadar perempuan itu menangis. Naruto sungguh meminta maaf tapi sudah jelas Sakura dan dia mungkin memang tak berjodoh. Dan soal Gaara dia tidak tau bagaimana selanjutnya tapi Naruto tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Andai saja Gaara mau bertahan mungkin cinta bukannya sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

Gaara bukan seorang pemberi harapan palsu, sungguh tapi entah kenapa saat Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan mengecupnya dia merasa begitu hangat. Dan dia membalas perbuatan Naruto karena dia ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Dan sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar menyesal telah melunaskan hutang budi nya dengan cara seperti ini. Mungkin kalau Naruto terus-menerus memberinya kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tidak ia dapat dari orang lain cinta bukan lagi sekedar ajang balas budi tetapi menjadi persoalan hati.

"eumm Gaara pipi yang sebelah kanan belum?"

"cup"

"keningku juga ya?"

"cup"

"kalau bibir?"

"BUAK!" Naruto sepertinya akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminta cium dari Gaara lagi.

THE END

Ini ff pertamaku berharap banyak yang suka dan banyak yang review, flame dihalalkan tapi kalau bisa yang membangun saya utk dapat memperbaiki kecacatan2 yang ada di fic ini

Agar saya dapat membuat fic2 lain lebih baik lagi.

terima kasih^^


End file.
